


Rainy Love

by Dreamyone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Competition, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannigram First Kiss Challenge, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamyone/pseuds/Dreamyone
Summary: Will goes to hannibal to reveal his true feeling...
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sweet Hannigram





	Rainy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Emotional and sweet hannigram with hunger for eachother

It was rainy when will appeared on hannibal's home door. He was distressed and his whole body was shaking. His curls had sticked to his forehead, his clothes were soggy and raindrops dripping from his face. 

Hannibal opened the door and saw will's teary eyes. 

"I think i was wrong" will mumbled. 

"Hello will"........."about what? “ hannibal told with a soft and unsure voice. 

Will get blushed and after a few moments answered : "about Us"

This word was enough for hannibal to suddenly grab will's overcoat and pull him inside. 

Will's eyes get widened when hannibal smashed him to the wall and started kissing his lips passionately and deeply. Will was surprised at first but then he responded to kiss. 

He put his hand behind hannibals head and runned his fingers through his hair, pulled him closer and deeper while hannibal's one hand were on his waist and the other one on his back. 

Hannibal ripped will's overcoat off and slipped it on the floor. They were both panting loudly. Hannibal lifted him and moved him to the otherside of the room and pulled back from kissing, licking and nipping will's lips, chin and neck. "You're really messed up" hannibal grinned and will smiled in response.

Then hannibal lifted will again, his hands on will's butt, grasped firmly while he headed to bedroom, will's arms were curled around his neck and legs around his waist while kissing eachother. 

When he reached the bedroom he put will on the floor and pushed him against the wall again but this time will wrapped his leg around hannibal's hip and rolled him while grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the wall. 

Hannibal enjoyed will's action but he didn't let him to Continue, so the competition started. 

while they were struggling to take the control and kiss eachother moaning and gasping, suddenly hannibal teared will's suit shirt and They both stopped a few moments. 

hannibal's pupils get dilated by seeing will's bare body and Will looked down as his bottons were falling. As soon as they lifted their heads and their eyes contacted, They resumed the Challenge and finally hannibal took the control and crashed will against the floor, made will groan and sat on him.

Hannibal pinned will's hands above his head And smirked with victorious attitude while Will was tense because of losing. 

"so you have to win all the fucking time?" will said with furrowing brows. 

Hannibal's smirk faded and replaced by a soft smile and his eyes locked on will's. His sweet smile caused will to get softened Simply. They were just staring at eachother without any words. Their lips were swollen because of the kissing and biting. 

hannibal leaned down on will and put his face on will's cheek. Will tilted his face to give him more space. 

Tears started to flow from hannibals eyes and will could feel his cheek getting wet while his own eyes were teary. 

"l LOVE YOU WILL" hannibal whispered. By these words will felt his heart dropping to his stomach. Hannibal felt will's heartbeat rising before will whispers back : "I LOVE YOU TOO, HANNIBAL" 


End file.
